Bright signs, flashing lights and even a parked motorcycle policeman aren't always enough to stop motorists from speeding through school or construction traffic zones. Furthermore, driver distraction rises due to the proliferate amount of new electronics in automobiles. One of the biggest distractions is texting and/or cellular phone use. Distracted drivers and speeding vehicles pose a significant danger to children in the school traffic zone or workers in the construction traffic zone.
Thus, there is a need to provide a traffic zone control system that regulates vehicle speed by automated controls and regulates cellular wireless transmission in a particular traffic zone.